Friendly Fire
Friendly Fire is the first episode of the spin-off, Primitiv, and the first episode of season one. In this episode, SpongeGar and Patar are sent to gather meat for the villagers of their tribe. However, their conquest is halted from the need of a certain means for preparation: fire. Characters *'SpongeGar' (debut) *'Patar' (debut) Script *''A pan over the flat, barren horizon initiates the episode; few hills and valleys are present over the horizon, lakes and grassland sparse over the view; the camera ends the pan with a close-up shot of a primitive jellyfish, a darker variation of pink, barely barring visible spots; three legs caress the bottom; suddenly, the sway of the jellyfish is halted, and quickly descends to the ground'' offscreen Bullseye, mate! *''camera reveals the cause of the end of the jellyfish - one shot from a stone arrow; the camera pans away from the kill to reveal an approaching SpongeGar and Patar, both wearing spotted hide for clothing and insulation; the two survey the down, and SpongeGar places a fiber-woven bag next to the creature'' to arrow You want that back? surveys Eh... shrugs There will always be more. jellyfish carcass; places into bag Let's get this fresh meat back to the village. All the meat we can get, right? Not right now, buddy. out a papyrus note, containing writing Yep, right here. It claims we need to...prepare...the meat before returning. No sickness that way, I guess. pronunciation Prepare? How do h-ll you do that? point of head If I remember correctly, to "prepare" meat, you need to cook it. Like...uh...over a hot fire. around Fire, huh? :*''The two engage in a search of the perimeter; SpongeGar lifts two rocks off the ground, while Patar grabs two sticks; the two meet in the same area with their items, both confused with each other's decisions'' You gonna make a fire with that? Sure am. Makes one of us. Pssh! Watch this. rubbing the two rocks together Flint makes a good burn, am I right? It's how I was taught. Then you need your money back, SpongeGar. Watch this! the two sticks together Ya huh! Getting real warm over here. SpongeGar's back with the stick Ah! up and turns to Patar; laughing Damn you! I see your point. First to fire wins? Let's do it! *''The two begin their contest, producing sparks during the entire montage; eventually, Patar's sticks produce a kindle of fire'' I win! Sorcery, I say! Sorcery! Psh! Ha! So, now what do we do? out jellyfish carcass from bag I suppose we cook, or...prepare, it now. :*''Patar places the sticks in close proximity together on the ground, and the two kneel beside it; the fire grows slowly, and SpongeGar places the carcass onto the flames'' Now, we wait. off hide covering, rendering himself clothless Ah, much better. Fire sure is cozy. Ah, c'mon! I don't need to see all that! sighs I'm leaving. You're not leaving. on side I am, indeed. To my dreams. eyes *''Eventually, the two drift off to slumber next to the warm fire, leaving the unattended carcass to cook improperly; the carcass is burnt to a crisp as time continues, and the fire spreads to the surrounding grass, and soon the feet of the sleeping two'' in slight pain Ah, ah! up Oh, damn! Patrick's hide clothing and places it onto the spreading fire, neutralizing it Woo, that's better. Patar Get up! I'm awake, SpongeGar. up Well, great. Now what am I gonna wear? Dress yourself later! Right now, the village still needs their sustenance, Patar. It's up to us. sighs Fine. into SpongeGar's bag and takes out bow and an arrow Gonna be here a while, eh? *''Patar places the arrow into the frame of the bow and aims toward another jellyfish; as he fires the arrow into the camera, the screen transitions to black, ending the episode'' Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts